


Hand Over the Files and No One Will Get Hurt

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [133]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Deaf Clint Barton, Established friendships, Gen, Medical, SHIELD Fluff, Sign Language, Spies & Secret Agents, Strike Team Delta, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes, I am a trained sign language interpreter," Agent Carter answered Coulson's unspoken question (and double-take) with some heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand Over the Files and No One Will Get Hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> Prompt by tigriswolf at the LJ Comment Fic community: [author's choice, author's choice, "Yes, I am a trained sign language interpreter"](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/563860.html?thread=79322260#t79322260)

By the time Coulson showed up in the hospital room (after cleaning up the truly spectacular mess that was Budapest), Clint's body language was already borderline hostile, Natasha had wiped the borders off the map, the doctor had backed up as far as he could without leaving the room, and Sharon had undertaken to making some sense between Clint's hands and the doctor's words.  
  
"Yes, I am a trained sign language interpreter," Agent Carter answered Coulson's unspoken question (and double-take) with some heat.  
  
"Clint is not fluent in sign," the doctor interjected with the tone that implied this was an irritating repetition. "He barely knows ASL at all."  
  
"It's homesign," Sharon said, also with the tone of repetition, "mixed with military hand signals. Now give me the d— prognosis on his hearing loss so I can tell it to him."  
  
"Or else hand over the file," Natasha added.  
  
So much for having left his assets in capable hands. Coulson stepped in and started smoothing down feathers and commandeering medical records. Somewhere in there, Clint apparently decided Coulson would make everything better and went to sleep.


End file.
